I'll be your pillow
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Yuuri brings back something from Earth and Wolfram doesn’t like it. Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Yuuri brings back something from Earth and Wolfram doesn't like it. Oocness

**I'll Be Your Pillow**

"Your Majesty is coming back today, Your Majesty is coming back today." Gunter yelled blissfully speed walking towards the large bath.

"It's about time." The blonde muttered to himself placing Annisina's book down. He had no idea why his lovely daughter liked the book.

"Yuuri's back?!" Greta smiled when her father smiled back and nodded.

"Wait here." He placed his hand on her head in affection before leaving her outside alone. He checked his appearance fixing the shoulders of his coat. Wolfram was always there to greet the Maou; and he follow him around everywhere.

He stood near his older half brother who was smiling and waiting patently. Gunter had his hands clenched an open mouth smile on his face. "Your Majesty!" Yuuri took the towel from his hand and wiped his black hair. "What is in the bag Your Majesty?" The other two males looked at his left hand.

"Oh this?" He reached in the bag and pulled a soft plush toy.

"Yuuri?!" The brother's eyes widened only his fiancée stepped back slightly.

"Your Majesty, why do you hold a dead dog?"

"Dead Dog?" He looked at the brown and white animal. "Oh! Don't worry it isn't real. I know it's convincing."

"Why do you have that thing?" The green eyed man asked gazing with disgust.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately so I was hoping he would help, he always helps me sleep."

"He?" The king smiled nervously.

"I'm not even sixteen yet it is normal for someone to sleep with a stuff animal."

"Yuuri, why sleep with that thing when you have me?!" Wolfram screamed making the jet black haired man flinch. He didn't want to mention that he was the cause for his sleepless nights. He didn't he want to agree to the other boy's advances; half the time Yuuri wasn't sure if he was just teasing or he actually cared. It bugged him too.

"It's ok, if he will help you sleep I see no harm." Conrad smiled warmly saving the King from speaking to his fiancée. The brown haired man smiled when he saw the Maou word 'thank you.'

With a pout Wolfram listened to Yuuri and Gunter's conversation. Conrad patted he younger brother's back who 'Hmp!' and moved away from the touch.

"Yuuri!" Greta ran over to her father and hugged him. He picked her up and kissed her forehead sweetly. "What are you holding?"

"My dog, he's going to help me sleep."

"What is his name?"

"Pochi."

"Pochi?! That name is taken isn't it?" The two engaged ones remembered that day well. Yuuri wanted to see a dragon and met a cute baby and his mother. The half human named the magnificent beast after a plaything dog?

"Pochi? That's a cute name." She rubbed the toy's head and kissed it's nose. "I hope you help my dad." Both fathers were impressed at the love in this small child and were absolutely proud of her.

"Greta isn't it bed time?" The tall solider asked taking her in his arms. She groaned and laid her head on his chest. "I'll tell you a baby story about Yuuri." He bribed walking to her room.

"It's bed time for me too." The high schooler stretched yawned and walked to his room. Of course Wolfram followed. Though he hate to admit it out loud he was getting use to having the blonde selfish boy around him and was enjoying it.

He placed Pochi on his pillow, patted his head then walked over to the closet to change. Once the door was shut the Mozoku zipped over to the plaything and grabbed it by the middle. He sent death glares at it. "Listen mutt!" The words dripped like poison through his clenched teeth. "Yuuri is mine! My fiancée! Got that?! I am Wolfram Von Bielefeld and I will not lose to you!" He squeezed the middle and all the fluff flatted out.

The door of the closet opened and the Maou who was dressed in blue trotted out. The blonde smile innocently. "What are you doing to Pochi?"

"Oh, I am wishing for a good nights sleep." He patted his head like his daughter did.

"Oh really?" He flopped on the bed and covered himself in the covers. Regretfully the older male handed the dog back. The king cuddled Pochi and with a sigh of happiness he closed his black eyes and fell asleep; the jade eyed man frowned.

Not moving from that spot he stripped quickly and dressed in his pink negligee that his fiancée's mother got him. He slipped in bed and watched his future lover sleep. A small growl escaped his lips when the toy got cuddled and kissed.

Crawling over the black eyed man he grasped the toy's muzzle firmly. Slowly he pulled trying to prey it from the half demon's hold. A grin broke out when he was freed then he just dropped Pochi on the flor so he laid on his side. With a evil crackle he slipped back in bed and almost fell asleep till a worst thing happen.

Wolfram kept one eye open watching. His love was half awake he patted his hand to the bed trying to find his sleep charm. "Pochi…" Laying on his arms he looked over the side of the bed were the pup laid. "Pochi, don't fall of the bed." Both green eyes opened and his body filled with hurt he couldn't keep from crying out.

"Yuuri!"

"Huh?" He gazed over at the blond man. "Your awake, what's wrong?"

"How could you!"

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" The Demon King was quick to defend himself to his future husband.

"You kissed it again!" All Yuuri did was kiss his stuffed animal on the nose he didn't see the problem. The sandy blond couldn't believe how jealous he was of the toy but in truth he would do anything for a kiss even if it was on the nose.

"You have me you don't need that thing!" Their was no Conrad going to get him out of this mess. "I'll be your pillow!" The black eyed man was about to fight back when he was grabbed and force to lay on Wolfram's chest. As soon as Yuuri's cheek touched the exposed soft flesh of his lover he shut up immediately.

Wolfram smiled when the other man stopped putting up a fight. The half mazoku was in awe, the emerald eyed man's skin was the softest touched that had ever come in contact with his senses. Wolfram was built but instead of just firm muscle their was a good balance between softness and strength. On top of that he was warm and inviting it almost tempted the king to pull it down.

"See not so bad, right?" For once the solider had won a fight with his fiancée. It felt good. Yuuri didn't have a comment so he just wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes. Yuuri feel asleep faster then he did with Pochi giving the mazoku a happy feeling. Once he was sure that Yuuri was asleep he grabbed the plaything by its ear and threw it across the room; it bounce off the wall and on the floor.

When the king didn't wake up he snuggled deeper with the one who held his heart and gently placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead. Neither one of them woke up till it was morning.

"Your majesty how was your sleep?" Gunter asked politely greeting the lovers. Yuuri shared a glance with the sandy haired man. They blushed a grin on their faces it went unnoticed by the long haired man.

"Best sleep of my life, I'm going to have to keep Pochi with me." Wolfram knew the Maou was talking about him so he didn't feel threaten anymore. Wolfram brushed his head against the other's. He knew Yuuri didn't want his affection in public. Not as embarrassed anymore he grasped his hand firmly and walked side by side.

"Thank you, Wolf." Never before had anyone actually call him 'Wolf' instead of his full name, a camouflaged blushes appeared on his face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm your pillow."

--

A/M: Sorry for any mistakes, REVIEW I'm begging.


End file.
